


Silence isn’t always welcome

by Myshka Caelum (hitori10)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Romance, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/Myshka%20Caelum
Summary: Wandering around in the ruins of Insomnia, Nyx recalls the events that would lead to the tragedy of a place that kept him trapped.





	Silence isn’t always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea how this one came to me. One minute I'm working on something else for another fandom, and boom this happens.

Silence isn't always welcome

* * *

 

Silence. In certain circumstances it can be quite calming and effective.

The stillness of the atmosphere, the sound of one's own breathing, the person's heartbeat faintly ringing in their ears, and the slight goosebumps from hearing even the slightest of noises.

Yes, quiet is a marvelous thing.

However, it isn't always welcome.

Perhaps there was something comforting about walking in the rubble and remnants of Insomnia, the faint smell of smoke from a fire that's been burning too long, or maybe it was the cry of a daemon prepared for a battle and take another's life.

Nyx wouldn't know for certain.

The sky never looked so dim before.

Green smog mixed in with the normally pitch black view.

He wasn't even sure what stars or the sun looked like anymore.

Maybe he shouldn't have taken them for granted when they were still a very present fixture within everyday life.

He kept walking, his boots making a crunching noise whenever he stepped on shards of broken glass.

The hustle and bustle of Insomnia could be exhausting for anyone. Constant noise, people talking in this kind of atmosphere would be chilling.

Maybe the necromancers have been messing with his mind again.

Damn daemons.

Faded out blue eyes took in the state of the building as he idly made his way by.

Caved in walls, broken glass, faint stench of blood, gunpowder, oil, and the ever lovely mysterious black gunk daemons left when they were killed.

His eyes turned back to the path in front of him.

The Citadel was a place where the royal family had lived.

King Regis, a respectable man served as their ruler after his father had passed away from the starscourge. Or as the public knew, old age.

There was something about the former king that Nyx was never able to pinpoint.

His blue eyes, which sometimes were referred to as the portal to a person's soul, were always so closed off.

In that man's body, there was not a malicious bone. No, that man cared deeply for his people and did whatever he could to protect them.

_"Then why did he let us all die? He knew that letting those traitors in would result in deaths and the fall of our entire world. He didn't protect us. He left us to die."_

Nyx is no fool.

When he had been fighting to keep Insomnia safe, he had heard all those people's cries. He knew of their suffering right before many of them took their last breath.

The night never seemed so long until that day.

* * *

 Some days later, Nyx sat in the remainder of what used to be his favorite park in the city.

It was a beautiful secluded area, not many people knew about it, and it was the perfect place when Nyx needed some time to collect himself and be reminded he was within the walls once more, not seeing his comrades die.

His little prince used to take him here all the time.

Who's his little prince you might ask yourself.

Many knew him as Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Nyx only knew him as Noct.

There was an immediate difference in the two.

One was the next king to the throne of Lucis.

And the other was a young man beneath him begging for _more, harder, faster, don't stop._

See? Immediate difference.

The prince was someone who to commoners, was untouchable.

He was of royal blood and they were normal, everyday people with no concern over such trivial matters like the royal family.

Then again, as a former kingsglaive member, Nyx knew all too well what the pressure could do to the king and the prince.

No wonder the prince eventually sought him out as a way to unwind and forget.

It all began where Nyx would come in and do sinful things to him under those silk sheets. Playing a game of how long could Noctis keep quiet before screaming out his pleasure.

Other times he would hold him and bring him back into reality where he didn't see the dead body of his care taker and the horrid screech of the monster that nearly took his life as a child.

Neither were certain where their arrangement started to become permanent.

Maybe it was the night where their intimate encounters felt loving.

Where Noctis would kiss him as a greeting and spend the entire night in his arms.

Those rare smiles that slowly started to become more common.

Instead of hiding behind closed doors, they walked out for all of the city to see.

Clasped hands saying a promise they couldn't speak out verbally.

Kisses that held so much meaning and love.

When the news about the arranged marriage came, something within them broke.

Noctis would have to give up something _someone_ he had obtained on his own. Someone who finally saw past his position and saw him for who he really was. The person who stole his heart and who he refused to let go of.

Nyx would be losing the love of his life, his reason for living, his heart, his home, his little prince.

That night, Nyx emptied himself in that body as many times as he could and Noctis spreading his legs all too willingly as they continued. Marks littered their bodies as the sun rose, dimmed, and fell once more.

Both never wanted their time to end.

They were each other's sanctuary.

Each other's sense of peace and belonging.

Letting go was something they never wanted to do, but because of their place in this world, it was simply against everything they were born into.

Nyx clearly remembers those instances where they said screw it to everything they had been told and wound up in each other's arms, and ultimately each other's bed.

_"I don't love Lunafreya, Nyx. She never once had my heart. She's the reason why I'm losing it. She can never have all of me; not like you can. Everything that I am and that I will be, will always be yours, hero."_

The hero let out a shaky breath. Some days he swore that he could feel the prince's fingertips ghosting on his skin.

* * *

 A decade had passed since those days where he felt nothing but bliss.

The ruined city still looked the same as ever.

His kukris remained sharp and at his sides should he need them.

Kingsglaive jacket still weighing heavily on his shoulders; a part of him waiting for an order from his king.

Nyx let out a huff of laughter pass his lips.

He stood beside four unsuspecting figures as they set foot in the remnants of Insomnia.

"Home sweet home." The shield.

"We're finally back." The commoner.

"What we've been waiting for." The chamberlain.

"Yeah." The king.

"Give them hell for what those bastards did. I've got your back little king." The hero.

All four figures began walking further into the monster infested city; a fifth figure trailing behind his king.

As it should be.

* * *

 "You've kept me waiting, little king."

"Sorry about that hero. I had a world to save you know."

"I'm well aware. I bought you some time to begin with."

"Oh? And what should I reward the hero with?"

"Your hand in marriage."

"Pfft. Idiot, don't you remember you already proposed?"

"Yeah. But this one is for the rest of our lives."

Noctis laughed, his blue eyes resting on the glaives figure. "Yes, yes, _forever_ yes."

Perhaps waiting those ten long years of silence was to teach Nyx that hearing that lovely voice again would be heaven.

Yes, sometimes silence isn't always welcome.

But other times, it's necessary.

You know, makes the reunion with someone you care about all the more precious.

* * *

 End.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I should mention, I like to write sad stuff. Just give you a heads up. I never gave that to my other fandom readers. You're lucky in this sense.


End file.
